This invention relates to newspaper delivery receptacles and more particularly to means for mounting such a receptacle in horizontal position on a post or the like.
This invention represents an improvement on newspaper delivery receptacles as heretofore known, such as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,213, issued July 31, 1962, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,393, issued Jan. 19, 1971. Heretofore the mounting means for newspaper delivery receptacles has usually involved a bracket on the post and some type of conventional fastening means (usually bolt and nut assemblies and projecting studs) for securing the receptacle to the bracket. These mounting arrangements entail excessive installation time and require supplying these hardware components.